The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, it is important that diabetic individuals frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of blood-glucose testing system, test sensors are used to test a sample of blood.
The test sensor is adapted to receive fluid (e.g., blood) from a user. The test sensor typically includes a base and a lid that is attached to the base. One type of test sensor is an electrochemical test sensor that is adapted to test for an analyte (e.g., glucose). Electrochemical test sensors typically include at least two electrodes to analyze the analyte concentration of the sample. These electrodes of the test sensor are in electrical communication with a meter or instrument that is configured to test for the analyte concentration. To improve product performance, additional electrical connections have been made between the test sensors and the meter to include functions such as auto-calibration on the test sensors or hematocrit correction. Such functions may require using additional electrodes to perform such calculations. At the same time, many at-home users strongly desire decreased size of testing materials (meter, test sensors, lancing devices, etc.). Manufacturers also desire a smaller test-sensor size so as to reduce the material costs in forming the disposable test sensors.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a test sensor and meter that performs additional functions while still maintaining a desired size for users.